A New Adventure
by Hells New Assassin
Summary: When Ash got to the Unova Region after his meeting with Zekrom, he meets Trip and Kagome, who come to meet Professor Juniper to become new trainer. How will these two affect Ash's journey.
1. Chapter 1

H.N.A: Hi everyone sorry I haven't been here in a while. I will try to update all my stories as soon as possible. For now I am trying a new story.

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha or Pokémon although she really wants to.

Summary: When Ash got to the Unova Region after his meeting with Zekrom, he meets Trip and Kagome, who come to meet Professor Juniper to become new trainer. How will these two affect Ash's journey.

"_Pokémon talk"_

"_**Thinking"**_

H.N.A: Also this story is going to have N in it, from the game.

H.N.A: Now that the summary has been read, let the story begin.

-:-

"So what do you think Ash? These Pokémon are new to you right" said Professor Juniper. "Right" said Ash than looked down at his partner Pikachu when he saw the static come off of him.

"Pikachu was sparking earlier too wasn't he" said his mom. "Yeah" Ash replied confused.

"Once we get to my I'll have a look" said Prof. Juniper while giving Ash a glance from the corner of her eye.

"Thanks that would be great" said Ash.

"As you know Kanto Pokémon are quite rare here. I have a lot of questions for you Prof. Oak" said Prof. Juniper while looking at said man.

"Fine with me" he said with a smile.

"Is Pikachu rare to" asked Ash looking at Prof. Juniper with shock.

"Yes we've never seen one in the wild before" replied Prof. Juniper.

All Ash could do was laugh while looking at Pikachu.

"You'll also see a lot of Pokémon you've never seen before in Prof. Juniper's lab" said Prof. Oak looking at Ash.

"Right, you should enjoy that" said Prof. Juniper.

After a few moments of not speaking they come to one of the towns.

"So this is Nuvema Town" said Prof. Juniper.

"Nuvema Town" said Ash excited.

"My lab is just up a head" said Prof. Juniper

**Prof. Juniper's Lab:**

"_Pikachu" _said a highly depressed Pikachu.

"What do you think Professor" ask Prof. Oak.

"According to Ash, Pikachu was completely enveloped in a powerful electric field. Still I see no evidence of any problems" replied Prof. Juniper.

"Then Pikachu must be fine. That's awesome. You're okay buddy" said Ash looking happier.

"_Pika" _said a happy Pikachu.

"Please stay there a little longer Pikachu. I'd like to run a few more tests" said Prof. Juniper while looking at said Pokémon.

"Just a little longer 'k" said Ash.

"_Pika_" said a dejected Pikachu.

Everyone turned when they heard the door open. They all saw a man walk in with black hair, a bit chubby, a lab coat covering his clothes.

"Prof. Juniper, there are two trainers who are here to start their journey" said the man.

"It's really that time again" asked Prof. Juniper shocked.

"New trainer's, cool" said Ash looking at Prof. Juniper.

"You see Ash, one of Prof. Juniper's numerous duties is to give all new trainer's from the Unova Region their starter Pokémon" said Prof. Oak.

"Awesome, starter Pokémon" said Ask excited.

**Out In The Lobby:**

_Click, click_ was heard, Ash recognized it as a camera. When they got out into the lobby they saw two people standing as if waiting for someone. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

The boy had yellowish green hair (not sure what color hair he has) and gray eyes. He wore a simple orange jacket over a black shirt; he also wore tan colored pants. A black bag was on his back.

The girl had black hair and sapphire colored eyes. She wore a white shirt with the cuffs of her shirt flared out, a black vest with zippers on it over her shirt. She also wore black spandex shorts that stopped around her knees; she also had a black shoulder bag and an orange belt that could hold poke balls.

"Trip, Kagome welcome" said Prof. Juniper.

"Hi Professor" they said at the same time.

"Were both ready to start our journey as a Pokémon trainer" said Trip.

"I know you both have waited a long time for this day, welcome to the world of Pokémon" said Prof. Juniper.

"So hey I bet you both were so excited you couldn't sleep at all last night" said Ash trying to be friendly.

"Who are you" said Trip but with a hit of aggression.

"Trip be nice, he was only trying to be friendly" said Kagome while giving Trip a disapproving glace then turning her attention to Ash. "Hi I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you" she said while holding out her hand to shake.

"Hi I'm Ash it's nice to meet you" said Ash while shaking her hand.

"Trip, Kagome, Ash has come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region" said Prof Juniper with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both" said Ash.

Just as Trip was about to say something his mouth was covered by Kagome's hand. "Trip I know you enough that I knew you were going to say something mean to him, you need to relax a bit" said Kagome while looking at Trip.

"Fine", said Trip looking away.

"Now you two can choose your partner between these three types. The first is Tepig a fire type" Prof. Juniper said while throwing a poke ball in the air. Soon a Pokémon came out.

"_Tepig" _it said with excitement.

"Wow so you're called a Tepig" said Ash while getting up in Tepig's face, it then scampered away from him.

"Up next is Oshawott a water type" said Prof. Juniper while throwing up another poke ball. Soon this one came out as well.

"_Osha_" it said looking at Trip and Kagome with watery looking eyes and with a smile.

"Aww aren't you the cutest" said Ash while looking at Oshawott. It seemed shocked at the comment he made.

"And finally Snivy a grass type" said Juniper while throwing the last poke ball.

"_Snivy_" it said but with attitude.

"Cool this was has plenty of confidence" said Ash while looking at Snivy.

"These three are the ones you can choose from" said Prof. Juniper while looking at Kagome and Trip.

"Trip you go first" said Kagome looking at the Pokémon.

"Fine then, I pick Snivy" said Trip while looking at said Pokémon.

Tepig looked a bit angry, while Oshawott looked like he saw his doom near.

"Alright and Kagome who do you pick as your starter Pokémon" said Prof. Juniper while giving Trip his Pokedex and Snivy's poke ball.

"I choose…"

H.N.A: Cliff hanger, haha got to love cliff hangers

H.N.A: Well there you have it the first chapter to this story

Kagome: Please review or even I won't figure out what Pokémon I get (glares at H.N.A) she never told me what Pokémon I'll be getting

H.N.A: Well you heard her please review


	2. Chapter 2

H.N.A: Hi everyone this is the second chapter to A New Adventure

H.N.A: Also I would like to thank LoneWolfSage, secretsrsafehir, Momo, JAD0307, and Fanficlover16000 for your wonderful reviews

H.N.A: At first this was going to be Kagome/N pairing but it will now be Kagome/Ash/N pairing because Fanficlover16000 came up with the wonderful idea

H.N.A: And one more thing before I go secretsrsafehir Ash is not older than Kagome

Kagome: H.N.A does not own Inuyasha or Pokémon although she really wants to.

"_Pokémon talk"_

"_**Thinking"**_

"_**Pokedex Talking"**_

H.N.A: Now that everything is in order let the story begin

-:-

_Flash Back:_

"_Alright and Kagome who do you pick as your starter Pokémon" said Prof. Juniper while giving Trip his Pokedex and Snivy's poke ball._

"_I choose…"_

-:-

"I choose … Oshawott" said Kagome while looking at Oshawott. Said Pokémon had hearts in its eyes, while Tepig looked really unhappy that is was not chosen.

"Alright Kagome here is your Pokedex, Oshawott's poke ball, and five poke ball's for the rest of your team" said Prof. Juniper while handing over said items.

"Thanks Professor" Kagome said while holding the Pokedex in front of Oshawott.

"_**Oshawott, the sea otter Pokémon, Oshawott attacks and defends using its shell that can be removed from its stomach.**_

"Wow, that's so cool" said Kagome.

"Well now you two are ready to start your journey, but are you two going to be traveling together" said/asked Prof. Juniper.

"No, Trip and I decided that we are going to travel by ourselves. Hey Trip you and Ash should have a Pokémon battle" said Kagome.

"Why it's obvious he's a loser" said Trip.

"Hey, watch it pal" said Ash, getting angry.

"Come on Trip do it for me" said Kagome giving Trip puppy dog eyes.

"_**Crap she knows I can't resist those eyes"**_ thought Trip.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Yay, thanks Trip" said Kagome

**Outside:**

"Okay this will be a one on one battle. Until the other is no longer able to battle, let the battle begin" said Kagome.

"Pikachu you're up buddy" said Ash.

"_Pika_".

"Snivy your up" said Trip while throwing his poke ball (he had put Snivy in its poke ball while Kagome was choosing her Pokémon).

"Pikachu use quick attack".

"_Pikachu"_ and Pikachu shot off, making a direct hit to Snivy.

"How's that" said Ash.

"_Snivy"._

"Snivy use tackle" said Trip.

"Pikachu dodge it quick". Right after that command is said Pikachu does so.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt" said Ash.

"_Pikachuuuuuu"._

Just as Pikachu was going to release its attack, the electricity disappeared. You could only see a little bit of static come of its red cheeks. Both Ash and Pikachu looked confused as to why its attack didn't work. Just then Snivy used Tackle, this time landing it.

"Snivy finish this up with leaf tornado" said Trip.

Snivy upside down twirled in a circle forming a tornado out of leaves, then shot it at Pikachu. It hit Pikachu with a lot of power throwing Pikachu into a nearby tree knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Snivy" said a worried Kagome watching Ash run of too Prof. Juniper's lab with Pikachu in his arms.

"Kagome after you get your first gym badge I want to battle you" said Trip.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it" said Kagome. She then ran off to Prof. Juniper's lab wanting to see how Pikachu was doing, Trip going in the opposite direction.

**Prof. Juniper's Lab**

"Prof. Juniper, so something really is wrong with Pikachu" said a worried Ash.

"It seems Pikachu has suffered an electric overload of some kind" said Prof. Juniper

"Huh overload" Ash said confused.

"All that electrical energy Pikachu absorbed from the thunder storm was too much" said Prof. Juniper

"Right and that would explain why Pikachu's not able to use any electric type moves" said Prof. Oak.

"No way. You mean Pikachu's not able to use electric type moves anymore" said Ash while looking at a worried Pikachu

"Don't worry Ash, I have a feeling that if Pikachu comes in contact with as much electricity as before it should be able to use its attacks" said Kagome entering the room.

"What do you mean Kagome" said Prof. Oak.

"Well you see, if it really was Zekrom that is the cause than if you could find electricity, as intense as Zekrom's, than you very well could fix Pikachu."

"So you're saying if we find electricity as strong as Zekrom's then we could use it to help Pikachu regain its attacks" said Ash looking at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, although the only problem is, were are you going to get such powerful electricity" said Kagome

Just as she finished that sentence the screen with all of Pikachu's data suddenly vanished. Then Pikachu started to spout out static from its cheeks and tail. Pikachu was having another electricity overload.

Outside it suddenly got dark, in the center of the storm cloud, it looked like a blue fisher, but they couldn't see it anyway. They were too busy with Pikachu who was shooting out electricity all over the lab. Suddenly electricity from the storm cloud hit the antenna on the lab which sent the electricity strait to Pikachu.

Then as quick as the cloud came, it left leaving five worried humans and a rejuvenated Pikachu.

H.N.A: Haha another cliff hanger

H.N.A: Okay I will be up-dating this story hopefully every weekend because I can't do it during the week

H.N.A: Please review it will make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

H.N.A: Hi everyone sorry I couldn't update the story earlier but this summer I was really busy and I didn't want to risk breaking my laptop to update. At some places I went to I wasn't even allowed to bring electronics, no phone, no laptop, and no nothing. Bummer really, but tommorow school starts that's why I'm trying to get this chapter in. Please forgive me.

H.N.A: Also before we start one that thing is that instead of Team Rocket we are going to have Team Plasma.

**Last Chapter:**

_Just as she finished that sentence the screen with all of Pikachu's data suddenly vanished. Then Pikachu started to spout out static from its cheeks and tail. Pikachu was having another electricity overload._

_Outside it suddenly got dark, in the center of the storm cloud, it looked like a blue fisher, but they couldn't see it anyway. They were too busy with Pikachu who was shooting out electricity all over the lab. Suddenly electricity from the storm cloud hit the antenna on the lab which sent the electricity strait to Pikachu._

_Then as quick as the cloud came, it left leaving five worried humans and a rejuvenated Pikachu._

H.N.A: Now we know where to start off at LET THE STORY BEGIN

**At Prof. Juniper's Lab:**

"Pikachu are you alright buddy" asked Ash look at his partner with a worried gaze.

"PIKACHU" said a happy Pikachu.

"This is great Pikachu should now be able to use electric type attacks" Kagome said waiting for Pikachu to use a move.

"Alright so use Thunderbolt on me Pikachu" said Ash.

"Pikachuuuuu" just when they thought Pikachu was about to bust with electricity, it was then released into a stream heading towards Ash. Then it hit and Ash winced in Pain but was still standing.

"Ok Pikachu use Volt Tackle this time" said Ash.

While this was happening Kagome, Prof. Juniper, Prof. Oak, and Ash's mom where watching with a giant sweat drop going down the side of their heads. Then they all saw Ash collapse with Pikachu in his arms twitching with static all over him.

**Later In the Day:**

Both Prof. Juniper and Prof. Oak walk out of the lab looking around the sky.

"You think it really was Zekrom's doing, the legendary Pokémon" said Prof. Juniper turning to face Prof Oak.

"I'd say this calls for some additional research" said Prof. Oak looking at a nervous Prof. Juniper.

Then both Kagome and Ash jogged out to meet up with Prof. Juniper and Prof Oak.

"When it comes to Pokémon in the Unova region there's so much stuff I don't know. Know what I mean buddy" said Ash to Pikachu who was now perched on Ash's shoulder looking at the sunset.

"Pika."

"Ash when we start this journey let's give it our all" said Kagome looking at Ash. (AN: Kagome asked earlier if she could tag along with him on his journey and he said ok).

"Right" said Ash.

**Next Day:**

"So here's your Pokedex and Poke ball's Ash" said Prof. Juniper handing over said items to Ash.

"Thanks Professor" said Ash taking the items.

"The nearest Pokémon Gym from where we are is in Striaton City. So I would think because of that the best thing to do would be to challenge the Striaton Gym first" said Prof. Juniper looking at both Kagome and Ash.

"Thanks we'll both head over there" said Kagome.

"You know you might even bump into Trip a couple of times. He did already leave after all" said Prof. Juniper.

"Next time I battle him I'll win for sure, right Pikachu" said Ash looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu" said an excited Pikachu.

"Come on Ash, Pikachu let's get this journey started" said an excited Kagome already heading to the exit of the lab.

"Hey wait up, thanks again Prof. Juniper" said Ash then running to catch up with Kagome who was waiting outside for him.

"Alright let's do this" yelled Kagome and Ash at the same time.

"Pikachu."

"Oshawott."

H.N.A: Sorry the chapter is so short I'm still really busy and I need to get ready for school tomorrow. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

H.N.A: Heads up for next chapter Iris will show up and so will Team Plasma. Even I'm excited to find out what I'll write next.

Ja ne


End file.
